Por un motivo
by RollingCalamity
Summary: Michimiya Yui decide ir a alentar a los cuervos en su partido contra el equipo de Wakunan por el septimo puesto de las preliminares para ir a las e dia ocurrio lo inesperado sin embargo todo ocurre por un motivo Cualquier accidente supone un momento dificil pero para los capitanes de Karasuno sirvio para volver a estar mas cerca y ponerse a recordar.


En los corredores del gimnasio de Sendai circulaban espectadores que iban y venían, se fijaban en las fichas que equipo avanzaba y cuales no. Algunos concurrian a ver y alentar los partidos asi como tambien habia preparatorias que traían su propia gente para apoyar. Por otro lado algunos equipos descansaban, peloteaban en un costado o simplemente estaban allí para ver el resultado de sus rivales.

El dulce de la manzana que estaba comiendo Michimiya estalló en su boca mientras se dirigía al gimnasio para ver el partido contra el próximo rival de Karasuno, Wakunan , con la sensación de que habia sido una buena decisión ir a ver al equipo de Daichi. Había asistido sola ya que cuando le pregunto entusiasmada a las chicas de su equipo había recibido respuestas como:"estoy cansada por el entrenamiento" , "que aburrido" , "no debe ser la gran cosa" , "no tengo ganas" .No las entendía ,ella ama el volleibol tanto si lo jugara como si observará a otros hacerlo, el simple hecho de ver la pelota en el aire la hacía estremecerse de emoción, sus manos temblaban ansiosas con ganas de poder tener una pelota al su alcance y disfrutar .

Venia tan sumida en sus pensamientos que al doblar en un pasillo se chocó con algo, desorientada busco con contra que se topo.

-Lo siento- masculló el extraňo.

No había chocado contra algo, sino una persona.

-No hay problema, yo venia distraida y no vi por donde andaba.

Pero el chico ya se había marchado, caminaba ya a lo lejos. Algo en ėl llamo la atención de Michimiya. Por lo que pudo captar tenía el cabello negro corto y no era alto, su estatura más bien le recordaba a alguien. Tal vez fuera su andar, con el tiempo había descubierto que algunas personas desprendían energia y presencia en su caminar , una de las personas que entraba en esa descripción era Sawamura y algunos miembros del equipo.

El sonido de pelotazos y el inconfundible ruido de las zapatillas al frenar aviso a la joven que ya había comenzado el calentamiento de ambos equipos así que animada acomodo la mochila en su hombro y entró por el sector de las gradas en busca de un buen lugar, un asiento que estuviera justo en la misma línea que la red, para poder tener un buen ángulo de vista y apreciar mejor los movimientos. Se vio sorprendida al ver a unos bancos de distancia el color del uniforme de Aoba Josai, a uno de ellos lo reconocio como el colocador del equipo,Oikawa Tooru. En realidad no lo conocía por el gran jugador que era sino por algunas de sus compañeras que hablaban todo el tiempo sobre él y lo perfecto que era.

Aun recordaba el partido contra el equipo femenino de Aoba Josai que les hizo morder el polvo el año pasado.

-¡Cuidado!

El grito de advertencia la sacó de sus recuerdos bruscamente, sin saber muy bien como y en qué momento su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente, fue atraido por algo que percibio de soslayo acercándose velozmente desde el aire. Jadeo de asombro cuando advirtió que sus manos habían atrapado con sincronia aprendida fruto del entrenamiento una pelota que se había ido hacia las gradas. Felicitandose a si misma por tal velocidad de reacción Michimiya le devolvió el balon a un miembro de Wakunan.

-Buenos reflejos, chica.- el jugador le guiňo el ojo antes de seguir con la práctica.

La joven parpadeó sin dar crédito a lo que había oído antes de volver a su sitio expectante al comienzo del partido. Mas adelante no la sorprendió descubrir que no había sido la unica que fue a alentar el equipo, el equipo contaba con pocos seguidores pero fieles. El partido estuvo peleado, los dos equipos lo daban todo. Tensión, nervios, presion, adrenalina. Cada integrante de Karasuno se estaba luciendo y mas aquel dúo extraño de primer año, Hinata y Kageyama.

Era el turno de sacar de Karasuno , el Wakunan recibió y atacó pero la pelota tocó el bloqueo de los cuervos y salio fuera de la cancha , Daichi logró salvar la pelota haciendo una plancha , y cuando iba a hacer el ultimo golpe ocurrió algo se lanzo para pasar el balon pero Daichi tambien fue a hacerlo, y lo inevitable pasó , ellos chocaron. Nadie lo vio ya que la mayoría prestaba atención a la pelota que paso la red , tocandola en el recorrido, y cayo antes de la línea de tres metros anotando así el punto. Daichi no se movía. Michimiya ahogo un grito de pasmo mezclado con miedo y acto seguido bajó corriendo las escaleras para inclinarse lo más que pudo sobre la barandilla.

Saliendo del estupor general, el entrenador Ukai, Takeda y Shimizu acudieron rápidamente para ayudar a Daichi. Todo el equipo se encontraba estatico en sus lugares, por sus expresiones estaban todos claramente turbados, esto era un golpe desestabilizador para el juego y los jugadores de Karasuno.

-¡¿Sawamura estas bien?!

Si bien toda la atención de Michimiya se hallaba centrada en lo que sucedía en la cancha intentando oír algo pero tanta concentración hizo que llegara a escuchar las palabras de los integrantes de Aoba Josai.

-¿Que paso?- Iwaizumi no entendía el alboroto.

-Chocaron. justo despues de devolver el balón, el pelon numero 5 y el capitán que se golpeo la cabeza.-contó Oikawa sin perder de vista lo que ocurría.

-¿En serio?

-Es posible que no pueda seguir jugando. Aunque será decisión del entrenador. Seria malo que tuviera una contusión.

Pasados unos minutos el capitán se levantó del suelo de la cancha trabajosamente y el sensei procedió a hacer las preguntas de rigor.

-¿Donde te golpeaste?¿Sawamura donde estas ahora?

-La...cara- respondió Daichi-En el gimnasio de sendai..

-¿Contra quien jugamos?- Takeda ahora estaba visiblemente mas calmado.

-Wa...wakunan-expresó y luego exclamó- ¡Estoy bien!

-Pero parece que te golpeaste la cabeza. Por ahora ve a la enfermeria.-ver la expresión del joven hizo siguiera hablando-Ve a que confirmen que estas bien. Es la forma mas rapida de que vuelvas al partido.

Entretanto el entrenador y el sensei hablaban de como seguirian las cosas, un culpable Tanaka se disculpaba con Daichi por lo sucedido.

-La fortaleza mental del pelon del Karasuno en los partidos es eso es cuando juega acorralado.¿ Como estara ahora que lastimo a su líder?Si perdieran ahora, podría ser el último partido del capitan.

Oikawa manifestó sus pensamientos con una sonrisa ladeada que pincho a Michimiya ,tomo su mochila pasando cerca de ellos y empujo intencionalmente con su hombro al Gran Rey.

-¡Ey! mira por don..

-Ellos van a estar bien. No subestimes a Karasuno.-la joven le arrojó una mirada furibunda antes de seguir su camino.

-¡Vuelve aquí!-ordeno indignado el armador de Aoba Josai.

-Dejala, Oikawa. ¿No notaste el estado en el que estaba? Debe ser conocida del capitán, apostaría a que es un cuervo tambien.

-No me importa. Es una bruta, Iwa-chan.

-Tampoco es como si te hubiera golpeado muy fuerte, te he visto recibir golpes más fuertes que ese, idiota.

Antes de salir del gimnasio Michimiya se quedo lo suficiente para ver al reemplazo que pondrían , resulto ser el jugador 18, Ennoshita Chikara. Notando el peso de una mirada sobre ella busco la fuente, Sugawara que la observaba expectante desde la zona de cambio. ¿Sabia que estaba allí? Normalmente los jugadores no solían mirar mucho hacia las gradas.

-El va a estar bien.-vocalizo ella haciendo que desapareciera un poco la preocupación en las facciones de Suga.

Como no sabia donde quedaba la enfermería tuvo que preguntarle a la gente que veia pasar, caminaba apresurada sin poder dejar de lado la expresiva mirada que le dedico Suga. "Te lo encargo" leyo en sus ojos.

La puerta de la enfermería estaba abierta. Era una espaciosa habitacion rectangular celeste que contaba con seis camillas y una gran ventana por la cual podia verse el cielo razo mientras entraba el aire calido circulaba por el lugar en el que no habia otros jugadores lesionados. Adentro, en una de las primeras camillas estaban el entrenador y la manager conversaban con Daichi que era examinado por la doctora.

Como si tuviera frente suyo un muro invisible la joven no avanzó más que unos pocos pasos, los nervios la atacaron de imprevisto. ¿Que hacia ella ahí? No es como si fuera alguien muy cercana a él. Eran conocidos de la escuela que solo los une el voley. Habian hablado muchas veces y jugado juntos tambien. ¿Pero eso no queria decir nada o si?. Preocupación, como la sentiría si cualquiera de las chicas del equipo tuviera un accidente. Eso es, nada más. Sintiendose como alguien fuera de tono pensó en comenzar la retirada hasta que el entrenador reparo en su presencia.

-¿Quien eres?- la curiosidad llenaba las palabras de Ukai.

-Ella es la capitana del equipo femenino de voley, entrenador.-aclaró Shimizu viendo que ella permanecia inmovil.

Daichi que en ese momento hablaba con la doctora al escucharlos hablabar miró hacia la puerta.

-¿Michimiya?-parecia gratamente asombrado.

-Solo queria ver como estabas -ella agito las manos de manera despreocupada.-Lo siento si molesto, ya me voy.

-¡Espera! No tie...

-Tranquilo joven, no hagas movimientos bruscos- la doctora lo amonestó.-Entrenador , su muchacho esta bien solo necesita descansar un poco ,ya le di un antiinflamatorio para el golpe.

-Gracias por atenderlo- Ukai y Kyoko se inclinaron en muestra de agradecimiento.

-Shimizu voy a volver con los chicos- Ukai le informo al ver el reloj que había en la pared-¿Vas a quedarte con ėl?

-Yo...voy con usted entrenador, Sawamura ya tiene compañía-musito la manager con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Bien, voy con ustedes tambien, quien sabe cuando me van a necesitar con tantos jovenes energéticos haciendo de todo para que la pelota no toque el suelo.

Todos se retiraron de allí dejando solos a los capitanes de Karasuno.

-Vine a verte….¡A todos vine a verlos jugar.!-dijo Michimiya para romper el hielo.-El otro dia escuche a varios club de la preparatoria hablando de los logros del equipo masculino de voley y decidí venir.

-Lo sabia, te vi en las gradas. Fue una sorpresa verte aqui y sola.

-Las chicas estaban ocupadas. Se suponia que debia pasar desapercibida.¿Cuando me viste?

\- Estaba suiguiendo el recorrido de que hacía aquella pelota hasta que te vi, atrapándola en el acto a pesar de no estar atenta. Esos fueron unos buenos reflejos ,Michimiya.

-Bueno, los entrenamientos de la nueva entrenadora son duros y dieron efecto.-farfulló atropelladamente con las mejillas encendidas .-¿Como te sientes Sawamura?

-Algo mejor al confirmar que no era nada grave-hizo una mueca- Yo solo…necesito volver ya a la cancha.

Michimiya rio suavemente puesto que entendía como se sentia él ,pero la risa murió en sus labios al ver la tensión en el cuerpo de Sawamura. Se acercó hasta la camilla y lo llamo por su nombre . Ella noto con congoja que ėl dirigia toda su atencion a sus pensamientos aislandose de lo que lo rodeaba. Decidida a que no permaneciera más en ese lugar, inspiro para reunir un poco de valor y lo sujetó por los hombros.

-Escucha Daichi, ahora estás fuera de la cancha, lejos del poder y tensión que se respiran estando ahi. Aprovecha este momento para analizar el partido , al oponente y sus debilidades. No pienses en cómo hubiesen sido las cosas si no hubiesen chocado tu y Tanaka.-al momento que sintió como el cuerpo de Daichi se distendió con sus palabras comenzó a recostarlo en la camilla.

-Duerme solo un rato, de esas siestas que aunque hayas dormido cinco minutos te hacen bien-viendo que no parecía muy dispuesto a relajarse, agrego: Yo voy a estar aquí para ver que no te pases de hora.

-Gracias. -suspiro finalmente ėl.

No dijeron nada más. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro como si no se hubieran visto desde hacía mucho tiempo. Los marrones ojos de Daichi transmitían calidez, siempre lo habían hecho, y era algo a de lo que la joven la encantaba de él junto con muchas otras cualidades. Verse reflejado en los ojos de ella fue algo agradablemente curioso. Ėl aún se lamentaba por no haber seguido hablando con ella pero entre el club y el estudio todo se complicó.

Recordaba los entrenamientos de verano de voley mixto, Michimiya era la compañera de entrenamiento ideal para él, era divertida y competitiva a la vez. Lo que le había agradado de ella la primera vez que la vio entrenando fue el esfuerzo que ponía en aprender y mejorar.

"Esa tarde todo el equipo masculino acababa de entrar al gimnasio de la chicas cuando Sawamura la recibió la pelota y retrocedió para hacer los pasos del ataque pero cuando estiro el brazo para rematar no llego a tiempo y la pelota cayó al suelo. Fue testigo de cómo algunas de sus compañeras la miraron mal ,incluso una le gritó enfadada pero Michimiya las ignoro todo el tiempo y siguió jugando e intentandolo. Ciertamente un poco impresionado ėl se acerco a ella, cuando los entrenadores dieron la consigna de ponerse de a dos para jugar, y le pregunto cómo hizo para seguir jugando a pesar de las caras y comentarios de sus compañeras a lo que ella respondió sorprendida:

-¿De enserio? Si no me lo hubieses dicho no me habría dado cuenta. Sabes..- sostuvo en alto y sonrio.- Cuando juego mi ojos y mente siempre se concentran en el balon, corrigiendo mis errores, cuando recibo un saque miro ,calculando si es la altura y distancia indicada para la armadora."

-¿Te ayudo? Se que a diferencia de mí no te gusta tener la presión de las rodilleras todo el tiempo.- señalo Michimiya devolviendolo al presente.

Daichi nego agradecido, el mismo se bajo las rodilleras hasta los tobillos advirtiendo la sensacion de alivio al no sentir el agarre de las rodilleras. Hasta que algo atrajo su atención en las rodillas de ella.

-Uno, dos , tres y cuatro moretones. Parecen que son de los que apenas los tocas y duelen.

-Me los hice ante ayer en un acostumbrada, no soy tan debil eh.

-No estoy diciendo que lo seas, sino que te cuides mas- replico él.- ¿Donde estaban tus rodilleras en ese momento?.

-Ese dia no las encontraba por ningun lado pero ya sabes- le guiño el ojo divertida- nosotros amamos el dolor.

-No lo creo ,Michimiya. Tu nunca has perdido de vista tus rodilleras.¿Se las diste a alguien?

-Ah no se de que estas hablando.

-Yui…-el tono de Sawamura dejaba en claro que no aceptaria otra cosa que no fuera la verdad.

-Esta bien, esta bien, me atrapaste-exclamo derrotada - Se las preste a una compañera, ella es nuestra libero. Ya sabes, todo el tiempo estan en contacto en el piso.

-¿ Y esa cicatriz te la hiciste jugando voley? Estoy seguro de que tiene una historia.

Michimiya puso todo el peso de su cuerpo en la otra pierna para variar la postura.

-Yo tenía 15 años y recien habia comenzado a jugar voley en un club barrial. Fue en mi primer partido con mi primer equipo. Estabamos todas nerviosas, ibamos creyendo que era un partido facil. Me dio rabia, ellas no armaban un juego, la pasan a la primera, eso fue un maldito ping pong.

El equipo contrario usaba una rotación simple mientras que el de Michimiya usaban un sistema de rotación de competencia con posiciones especializadas que habían aprendido a usar pero a la hora del juego se desorganizaron y el otro equipo se percató de eso.

-Cuando la chica del otro equipo iba a sacar supe que apuntó a una compañera que no tenía buena recepción. Traté de advertirle a mi compaňera que recibió de arriba mandandola para afuera de la cancha y yo corrí como si mi vida fuera en ello detrás de esa pelota que ya había descendido demasiado y tuve que tirarme a salvarla . Logre llevarla a costa de caer bruscamente al piso, rebote y me deslice hasta chocar con una pared solo para que nadie de mi equipo se atreviera también a correr y hacer el tercer dolida, mi rodilla ardia y el sentimiento de derrota también.

-Toda un anécdota. Podría asegurar que estas llena de ellas.- Daichi contempló la cicatriz de otra forma.

-Todos los jugadores tienen anécdotas que contar.¿Recuerdas aquel partido en el verano ?

El capitan frunció el ceňo mientras intentaba hacer memoria mirando a través de la ventana, ellos habían jugado muchos partidos juntos.

\- El partido mixto….el pelotazo en la cara…

Los ojos de Daichi se iluminaron de reconocimiento, claro que se acordaba.

"Karasuno solia participar como muchos otros clubs de torneos mixtos que se daban en el verano. Como en ese epoca habian muchos jugadores de los entrenadores armaron dos equipos que representaran a Karasuno. El equipo B estaba conformado por Sawamura , Sugawara , Azumane que recibieron con camderia a Michimiya junto a sus dos amigas. Mientras el equipo A jugaba dentro del gimnasio , el equipo B fue a pelotear afuera . Fue alli cuando un equipo de otra preparatoria los invito a jugar contra ellos y aceptaron animados para pasar el tiempo.

El primer ser transcurrió normalmente hasta que sucedió algo al final del mismo. El equipo contrario tenia saques potentes , si bien Asahi recibio el saque fue una recepcion corta y Yui, que se encontraba como armadora, corrió hasta la mitad de la cancha por la pelota armandole con un golpe de abajo a Suga. Ella retrocedió y justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse de lado para seguir el movimiento del otro equipo un ataque le dio de lleno en la cara, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protegerse. Pudo verse que la pelota venía con fuerza porque luego de impactar en la cara de la chica la pelota siguio rodando un poco más hasta detenerse. En acto reflejo ella se dobló sobre si misma por el dolor y mas por el aturdimiento. Las lágrimas involuntarias escaparon de sus rostro estaba rojo por el golpe y con alguna mancha de tierra porque la pelota estaba sucia. Ėl chico que había golpeado el balon se disculpo pero luego lo arruino todo echandose a reir con mofa y alentaba a sus compeñeros para que lo hiciera también. Daichi reacciono y enojado le lanzó una mirada asesina al chico que se seguia riendo. Se acerco a su compaňera que era rodeada por sus amigas .Las personas que habia sido testigos de lo que ocurrio miraban con desaprobación y rechazo al otro equipo, algunos fueron a llamar a un profesor.

-¿Yui te encuentras bien?-Sus amigas estaban ansiosas y la llenaron de mas preguntas.

-Chicas dejenla respirar- Asahi intento alejarlas para que Michimiya se recuperara.

-Yo….quiero seg...uir jugando….

-Llevala Daichi a que tome agua, está claro que aún está conmocionada. Nosotros aqui nos encargamos del resto-manifestó Suga preocupado.

Daichi asintió y ayudo a la joven con rapidez. Cuando llegaron hacia las canillas, Yui llenó sus manos de fria agua y hundió su rostro en ellas.

-Fui una tonta, tendría que haber esquivado ese ataque-susurró temblorosa con la cabeza gacha.

Daichi se fue acercando hasta que la cabeza de ella terminó apoyada en su pecho.

-Tomate tu tiempo.- reconfortarla dándole palmaditas en la espalda lo ayudó a sosegarse-No fue tu culpa, el ataco desde un lugar que no se puede. En el voley mixto hay reglas para evitar este tipo de accidentes y claramente él no las respeto.

Cualquiera reaccionaria así si un ataque asi lo atrapara desprevenido, pensar en la fuerza que usó el chico ensombreció el semblante de Sawamura que al mirar en dirección a las canchas de cemento divisó a Suga y Asahi hablando seriamente con el jugador que había rematado."

-No fue una linda experiencia que digamos, fue de esas pelotas que les tienes miedo. Cuando mi cabeza termino apoya contra ti note que temblabas tambien. Era yo la que había recibido el golpe no tu.

-¿Pero como no estarlo cuando aún tiritabas ,tenias los llorosos y ya querías volver a jugar como si nada.?-preguntó el aun con la misma incredulidad de aquel entonces.

-¡Claro que quería! Fue un accidente, solo quería tomar un poco de aire , me recuperaria y volveria al juego.

-No iba a permitirlo después de ver tu estado. Estoy seguro de que si hubieses estado en mi lugar habrías hecho lo mismo.

-Tienes razón-admitió ella.

A la doctora le habia agradado tanto el capitan de Karasuno que fue a verlo y entró a la enfermería con efusividad porla noticia que traía consigo.

-Karasuno ganó con 25-23. Felicidades Sawamura , tu y tu equipo pasaron a la siguiente ronda ¡Lo siento!- dijo la doctora al darse cuenta de su falta.

Ellos se habían quedado dormidos formando una hermosa escena. El joven se encontraba durmiendo con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras que la chica que lo vino a acompaňar dormia tambien como si estuviera velando sus sueňos, se hallaba sentada en una silla frente a la camilla con la cabeza descansando sobre sus brazos cruzados que estaban apoyados en la parte que sobraba de la escena que tenía al frente suyo era digna de no ser interrumpida, cosa que ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Los ojos de Sawamura se abrieron con pezades ,lo primero que vio al despertar acausa del ruido no fue el techo o a la doctora, sino el alegre y adormilado rostro de Michimiya cerca del suyo que lo recibia igual de emocionada. Al incorporase en la camilla Daichi sonrió con tanta seguridad y alegría que la joven no pudo controlar sus sentimientos ni impulsos ,se levantó de la silla y acto seguido lo abrazo.

-¡Pasaron! Felicidades, Daichi.-ese tris fue suficiente para ser consciente de lo que hacía por lo que se alejó lo suficiente para que ėl bajara de la camilla.

-Gracias, Yui.- sonrio jovialmente por la actitud de ella-Tenias razon dormir aunque sea algunos minutos te ayudan a recuperarte, ya me siento mucho mejor-afirmó mientras se movia un poco el cuerpo para alejar algún dolor.

-Siento si los interrumpi mientras descansaban, yo no sabía qu…-la doctora los observo apenada.

-No se disculpe, si no lo hubiera hecho probablemente seguiríamos durmiendo a pesar de que lo prometí a él que lo despertaria- Michimiya hizo un gesto de agradecimiento.

-Le doy las gracias por atenderme, a encontrarnos con el grupo, Michimiya.

Ambos salieron de la enfermería y se encaminaron hacia el gimnasio con una cómoda atmósfera flotando entre ellos . En el último tramo del camino Daichi no noto como la joven poco a poco caminaba más lento hasta quedarse quieta. Michimiya se detuvo allí viendo como él caminaba con seguridad y vitalidad para ir al encuentro de sus comapñeros y amigos, no parecía alguien que hace unos minutos atrás acabara de sufrir un accidente.

Los nervios volvian a tener la culpa. Quería acompañarlo ,sería feliz si lo hiciera, pero no se atrevía a dar ese paso y la aparición de la otra manager esperando a Daichi en las puertas del gimnasio la ayudó a desistir totalmente.

En el preciso instante que Sugawara vio a su amigo ya repuesto, incluso radiante podría decir, se adelantó al resto del equipo corriendo contento hacia su encuentro y comenzó a golpearlo ufanamente en el pecho.

-¿Por que me golpeas, Suga? Oye..-cuando un Daichi dichoso se volteo para integrar a Michimiya a la conversación, ella ya no estaba alli.

¿Como no lo habia notado? Contrariado por el accionar de ella el capitán de Karasuno lanzo una mirada por todo el lugar buscando ávidamente a la joven hasta que la atisbo.

-¡Yui!

En momento que la encontró , al otro la perdió, toda la gente salia ahora de los gimnasios y comenzaron a llenar los vacíos pasillos en dirección a la aludida creia haber imaginado la voz de Sawamura entre tanta gente y no se detuvo atribuyendo que era su mente recriminandole lo cobarde que había sido, forzandose a caminar mas rapido con sentimientos encontrados. Sin embargo volvió a escuchar que él la llamaba por su nombre , su voz más audible e inesperadamente cerca.

Algo tiró de la campera de la joven que volteo a ver pensando que había vuelto a chocar con alguien. La imagen de Daichi agarrando su campera mientras este se encontraba inclinado sobre sus rodillas en busca de un poco de aire ,hizo que se le acelerara el pulso.¿Él había venido corriendo?. Al mirar más allá vio que la chica rubia y Asahi estaban igual de sorprendidos que ella, Suga solo sonria.

-¿Corriste hasta aquí? Sawamura aun sigues lastimado no tendrías que haberte esforzado así.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?

Ėl no solo no respondió sino que ella podría jurar que había reproche en sus ojos.

-Bueno pense que querias celebrar con tus chicos y querías hablar con ellos a solas.- intento excursarse ella.

Que Daichi la observara desde su altura con tal intensidad la puso aun mas nerviosa y retrocedió unos pasos.

-Tu no sobrarias , Michimiya. No es como si fueras una completa desconocida, sólo para los chicos nuevos. Además tenemos algo que nos conecta a todos y es la pasión que sentimos hacia el voley, estoy seguro de que te encantara escuchar las experiencias del equipo. El entrenador conoce un local de comida, vamos.

-Es que….yo no tengo hambre.-runruneo vacilante pero el sonido de su estomago decidio delatarla- Sawamura yo….

-Ven conmigo.

Sin dejar que se lo pensara mucho Daichi agarro la mano de ella y se encaminaron sobre sus pasos hacia el equipo que ahora si los esperaban todos reunidos. El sentir como Michimiya caminaba mas relajadamente detrás suyo hizo que aflorara una sonrisa para sus adentros y apretó suavemente la mano de ella para transmitirle confianza y un nuevo sentimiento se encendió en respuesta.

La vista que tenía ella desde ese lugar era todo una espectáculo, la gran espalda de Daichi se erguía como una muro reconfortante, su cabello, el porte que tenía al andar. Sin saber muy bien que decir o hacer Michimiya miro como pudo por sobre el hombro masculino solo para ver como mientras Sawamura seguía caminando miraba su mano libre de forma pensativa, como si buscara calor invadió el rostro de la capitana al rememorar.

"-Tienes razón-admitió ella.

Siguieron contandose anecdotas sin ser conscientes de nada mas que ellos hasta el termino por dormirse. Estar parada tanto el tiempo empezó a pasarle cuentas a ella asi que decidio ir a traer una silla de la habitacion cerca de la camilla de repente la mano de Daichi capturó la suya por completo.

-No te vayas.-susurro.

Algo en el interior de Yui se agitó.

-No lo haré."

Este fic se lo dedico a Lety Ortiz 3 ya que me dio animo para subir la historia a pesar de que se que pocos lo leeran.


End file.
